school teacher
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica doesn't like dating. Does she fall for her sons teacher? and will her sons father get in the way?
1. 1st day

**I hope you like this story..**

Monica packed her 5 year old sons lunch box for the first day of school. She couldn't believe he was going to be in kindergarten this year. "Are you ready Liam?" She called.

He came running from his bedroom. "I'm all ready."

She helped him put his backpack on and handed him his lunchbox. She took his hand and they left for school. She looked at the piece of paper she got from orientation to see who is teacher was and where to find the classroom. She took him and stopped at the door to hug him.

"Be a good boy." She told him and kissed his forehead.

"I will mommy." He said.

She opened the door for him so he could go in. The teacher greeted them at the door. He bent down at Liam's level. "What is your name?"

Liam looked up at his mom for permission to talk.

Monica smiled. "It's ok honey. He's your teacher."

Liam looked back at his teacher. "I'm Liam Gellar."

The teacher shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Liam. I'm Mr. Bing." He stood up and looked at Monica. "And what's your name?"

Monica smiled shyly. "Monica."

"That's a beautiful name." He told her.

"Thank you." She said.

The bell rung so it was time to go.

When Monica got home, Liam's dad was there. "What do you want Matt?" She asked.

He smiled. "To see you."

She rolled her eyes. "We are divorced. Go."

He rubbed her arm. "I miss you."

She pushed his hand away. "Stop it."

He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him. "What is your problem. We haven't been married in 3 years."

"I just miss you." He said.

She went to the door and opened it. "I don't want you here."

He gently touched her face and left.

**Sorry it's short. I'm in a hurry this morning.**


	2. meeting

**Thank you for reviewing.. This chapter will be longer. **

A couple weeks went by since Matt came. They got divorced when Liam was 2 because he cheated on her. He isn't really involved in Liam's life but wants Monica back. After all these years though, all the love she's had for him is gone. She didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Monica had a beginning of the year meeting with Liam's teacher so she could see how he's doing. Mr. Bing is going to keep Liam in his classroom after school since Monica has to be there after school anyway.

As she was walking to her car, Matt came up. She rolled her eyes and kept walking. "What do you want?" She asked.

He leaned against her car. "I'm here to ask you out."

She unlocked her car and got in. "Don't waste your time trying."

He smiled. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"If you were around more, you would know that Liam is in school and I have a meeting with his teacher." She said angry.

"I told you. I never really wanted kids." He said.

She shut her door and rolled down her window. "Good bye." She pulled away before he could say another word. She wasn't going to be with a man who didn't also want her son.

She got to the school just in time. When she got there, Liam was playing with blocks.

"Hi mommy." He walked up and kissed her.

She smiled at him. "Hi honey. Go play some more while I talk to your teacher."

"Ok." He said then went to play.

Mr. Bing shook her hand and they sat. "He is doing very well. You are doing a great job with him. He already knows his letters, he can write, he knows his shapes. He knows some addition."

Monica smiled. "Thank you. I started teaching him when he was 3."

He smiled at her. "It shows."

"Thank you for meeting with me Mr. Bing." She said after they talked for a little while longer.

"You're very welcome but please call me Chandler Mrs. Geller." He told her.

"It's just ms. Geller." She corrected him. "But please, just call me Monica."

"That's a beautiful name." He said.

She smiled. He was very charming. "Thank you."

They shook hands and Monica went over to get Liam from the blocks. Then they left. He is so attractive but probably married she thought.

Chandler went home that night and thought of Monica. "Joey can I ask you something?" He asked his best friend and roommate.

"Sure what's up?" Joey asked.

"Would it be wrong to ask out a students mom?" He asked as he thought about it.

Joey shrugged. "Is she hot?"

Chandler smiled. "She's beautiful."

Joey patted him on the back. "Then I say go for it."

"Ok I will." He decided next time he saw her, he would ask her out.


	3. sick

**Thank you for reviewing**

A couple weeks later, Monica got a call from the school. It was her day off so she was at home cleaning.

Liam was never in trouble so she was wondering why they were calling her. She was worried he got hurt or something. "Hello." She said nervously.

"Ms. Geller, this is Felicia the school nurse from Liberty elementary. I have your son Liam. He has a sore throat and a fever." She said.

Monica got her shoes on. "I will be right there to get him."

After she hung up she went right down to the school. They lived close to it. Only about 15 minutes. She went in the front office and got a pass to go to the clinic. She saw Chandler coming down the hall to get his kids from lunch. He looked so handsome as usual.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Even though she was only in shorts and a shirt, he still thought she was gorgeous.

"Liam is sick. I'm going to take him home." She told him.

"I hope he feels better." He said.

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

He watched her walk away. He wanted to ask her out but he knew know wasn't the right time to do so.

Monica got Liam home and he lay on the couch and watched cartoons after she gave him some medicine. That's where he spent the rest of the day.

The next morning Monica went to go get Liam up from school.

"Mommy I still feel icky." He said.

She felt his forehead. "Do you want to stay home again?" She asked.

He nodded and held his teddy bear tight. "Yes mommy."

"Alright." She got him some orange juice and medicine. Then he went back to sleep.

Monica went into the living room and called out of work since Liam was home from school.

Later on in the day, the phone rang so she answered it before it woke Liam up. "Hello." She said.

"Hey, this is Chandler. Liam's teacher. I was calling to see how he was feeling. I saw he wasn't in class today." He said.

She smiled. She loved the sound of his voice. "He still has a fever and now his nose is stuffy. Thank you for calling to ask."

"There was another reason I called." He paused before continuing, He was nervous. "If you don't want to I understand, but I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime."

She was surprised to hear him ask that. "Ok I would like that."

He smiled. He was so glad she said yes. "Is Saturday night ok?"

She looked at her calendar to make sure she had nothing planned. "Yes Saturday sounds great."

"Ok see you then." He said.

As soon as they hung up, Monica called Rachel to tell her the great news.

On Saturday, Rachel and Ross kept Liam at their house. He was feeling much better now. Ross and Rachel had a 6 year old son named Myles and a 5 month old daughter Ellie. Liam loved playing with Myles.

Monica hurried back home to get ready. It was her first date since she divorced Matt and she couldn't wait.


	4. home cooked meal

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Monica was getting ready when someone knocked on the door. She looked at the clock. He was a little early she thought. She went over to the door and opened it. She tried closing the door when she noticed it was Matt but he came in anyway.

"Well you look nice." He said.

She crossed her arms and stared blankly at him. "What do you want?"

"I told you time and time again. I want us to work things out. I want you to go on a date with me baby." He said.

She was so frustrated with him. "I'm not going on a date with you. I don't love you anymore. Liam has forgotten about you since you haven't bothered to see him in a couple of years."

"Just give me a chance." He begged.

She shook her head. "No. You need to go. I have a date to get ready for."

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yes now go." She said.

He sighed. "Ok just let me do one thing." He slowly walked over to her, took her face in his hands and softly kissed her.

She pushed him away and backed up. "I said go."

He nodded. He hoped that the kiss did something for her. He wanted her back so bad. He left and saw Chandler in the hall.

"You must be Monica's date." Matt said.

Chandler nodded. He didn't know who this man was.

"I am Liam's father and Monica's ex husband. I don't know why she's going on dates. We are trying to work things out." He lied.

Chandler was shocked. "Ok well I'll see you later." Chandler went up to Monica's apartment. How could Monica do that to him? He knocked on the door with every intention to ask her what was going on. He was speechless when she opened the door.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

Chandler wanted to ask her about Matt and Monica wanted to tell Chandler about him. Neither of them wanted to ruin the evening.

"If you don't want to that's fine, but I was hoping to cook dinner for you tonight at my house." He said as they went to his car and he opened the door for her.

"That sounds great." She said.

He drove her to his house. He had a beautiful house with marble tile on the floor. He poured her a glass of wine as he cooked. He made fish, a salad and some rice. After dinner, he put the dishes in the dishwasher. Then they talked by the fire.

"I need to ask you something." He said. He didn't want to but he had to know. They were having such a great time.

"You can ask me anything." She said truthfully.

He cleared his throat as he got up the courage to ask. "I saw someone in the hall when I was coming to get you. He said his name was Matt and that you too were trying to work things out. Is that true?" He was almost scared of the answer.

She took a deep breath and pushed her back. "I'm sorry he's such a jerk. He is Liam's dad. Liam hasn't seen him since we divorced three years ago. He wants me back but I have no interest in getting back together with him."

He looked into her eyes. "Are you sure?"

She rubbed the back of his neck. "Positive. Please don't listen to him."

He smiled. "Ok."

They almost kissed when Monica got nervous and got up. "It's getting late. I should get Liam from my brother's house."

He nodded. "Ok." He put out the fire and grabbed his keys. "I'll take you."


	5. sleeping over

**Thank you for reviewing.**

Every weekend, Monica and Chandler would go out on dates. Now it's been three months and things were getting serious. So Monica knew it was time Liam knew who she was dating.

She walked into his room and saw he was playing with his toy cars. She smiled at him. "Liam honey can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

Liam looked up from his toys at her. "Sure mommy."

She sat on his bed and sat him on her lap when he walked over to her. "You like your teacher Mr. Bing right?" She asked.

Liam smiled and nodded. "He's very nice. I like him a lot."

Monica played with his brown hair. "That's good. Well you know how mommy goes on dates and you spend the night with Uncle Ross and Aunt Rachel?"

Liam held her hand with both of his hands. "Yes. I love it there."

Monica smiled. "That's good. Well when I go on dates, I go with Mr. Bing. He takes me out."

"Do you like him?" Liam asked.

"Yes very much." Monica told him.

"Is he going to be my daddy?" Liam asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Well right now we are just going on dates. We aren't getting married honey. Are you ok with that?" She said.

Liam nodded. "Yes. I really like him."

"Good." Monica kissed his head and put him down so he could play. "Do you care if he comes over tonight for dinner?"

Liam's face lit up. "That would be fun."

Monica walked into the living room and called Chandler. "I talked to Liam. He is fine with us going out so you can come over tonight." She told him.

Chandler smiled. "Ok honey, I'll see you tonight."

Monica spent the day making sure the house was perfect. That night, while Monica made dinner Liam watched Spiderman. Chandler came over right on time and brought her flowers.

Monica smelled them and put them in a vase. "They are beautiful thank you."

He smiled and sweetly kissed her lips. "I'm glad you like them. Where is Liam?"

"Watching cartoons." She said as she cooked.

He stood behind her and held her. "Dinner smells amazing."

She smiled and enjoyed him being near her. "Why don't you go hang out with Liam until it's done."

He softly kissed her neck. "Ok." He walked into the living room. "Hey Liam." He said.

Liam smiled. "Hi Mr. Bing."

Chandler smiled. "While we aren't in school you can call me Chandler."

Liam liked that very much.

Monica smiled when she peaked on them. They were coloring and watching TV together until dinner was ready. Then they played a board game together after Liam had a bath while Monica did the dishes until bed time.

"Do you know what my favorite part about you dating my mommy is?" Liam asked.

Chandler moved his game piece. "What?"

"She doesn't have to be lonely anymore. She always said I was the only man in her life but she seems so happy since she started dating you." Liam told him.

Chandler smiled. That made him so happy. "Thanks Liam."

"I win." Liam said and laughed as he moved to the last spot on the board.

Monica heard their conversation and told Liam it was bed time. He told Chandler goodnight and Monica tucked him in.

Chandler pulled her on the couch with him when she came out. "I make you happy?" He asked still thinking about what Liam said.

Monica smiled and blushed a little. "Yes."

He gently kissed her. "The feeling is mutual." He whispered as he played with her hair.

They kissed passionately on the couch. "Stay tonight." She said against her lips.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded and he carried her to her room. It was their first time having a sleepover.


	6. decisions

**Thank you for reviewing**

One day, Monica dropped Liam off at school and saw Chandler. 4 months had went by since they started dating. "Hey cutie." He said and smiled at her.

She wanted to kiss him but couldn't at school. She lightly touched his check. "I'll come back for lunch."

He smiled. "Ok."

She came back at lunch to eat with him in his classroom. He pulled her on his lap and kissed her. "I love you."

She got butterflies in her stomach. "I love you too."

He could tell something was bothering her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know for sure yet but I think I'm pregnant." She told him nervously.

"Well I know we just started dating but if you are." He stopped and kissed her arm. "I will be there."

She smiled. "Really?"

He kissed her. "Really."

She pulled a test out of her purse and he pointed to the bathroom in his room. She went in there to take it and they set the timer for 3 minutes. She let out a breath of relief when she saw it was negative.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her. "When the time does come, I would love to have a baby with you."

She smiled at him. She knew he meant it.

10 months had gone by since Monica and Chandler started dating. Liam had gotten quite use to Chandler dating his mom. It was summer now so Chandler was no longer his teacher. It was a Saturday and Chandler was watching Liam while Monica went into work for a little while. She was the head chef of a 5 star restaurant.

"Are you hungry?" Chandler asked Liam. It was lunch time.

Liam got off of the couch and went into the kitchen. "Very."

"Ok." Chandler made them grilled cheese sandwiches. "Do you want to help me with something?"

Liam's face lit up. He loved helping out. "Yes."

Chandler smiled at his excitement. "How would you feel about me asking your mommy to marry me?"

Liam clapped his hands. "I would love that very much."

"Great. Can you help me pick out a ring?" Chandler asked.

"Yes." Liam ran into his room and got his shoes. "I'm ready."

Chandler laughed. "Ok lets go." They went to the jewelry store and got a 8 carrot sapphire ring.

"How are you going to ask her?" Liam asked.

Chandler ruffled Liam's hair. "I don't know yet buddy."

Liam hugged Chandler. "I love you."

Chandler smiled and hugged him close. "I love you too."


	7. false

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Over the next couple of days, while Monica was at work Chandler would look online at different ways men proposed. He wanted to find the perfect way to do it. Nothing seemed right though.

A couple days later it was Liam's 6th birthday. They had a party for him at the park. Monica made him a Spiderman cake. It was his favorite. Liam and his friends played on the playground while the adults talked on the picnic tables. Chandler and Monica were sitting beside each other and he rubbed her lower back.

"Chandler can you come here?" Liam called from the playground.

Chandler got up and walked over to him on the swing. "What is it buddy?"

Liam stopped swinging. "When are you going to ask my mommy to marry you?"

"Tomorrow night when her and I go out." He said.

Liam smiled. "Can I go?"

"Sorry, you're going to grandma and grandpas. But remember, it's our little secret ok?" He asked.

Liam smiled and nodded. He loved keeping secrets.

Chandler kissed the top of his head. "Go play with your friends." Chandler walked over to Monica and sat next to her again.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

He smiled at her. "Everything is great."

They ate and opened presents. Then at home, Chandler helped Liam open all the gifts he got. Liam had a friend sleep over. They were playing in their room. Monica let them stay up a little late. "Ok boys bed time." She said when she went in Liam's room.

The next day, Chandler was nervous all day. That night, they took Liam over to Monica's parent's house.

Then Chandler took her to the park.

"A picnic?" She asked when he got some food from the back seat.

He nodded and put his arm around her. "With some of your favorite foods my love."

She smiled and kissed him.

After dinner, they looked at the stars in the sky. They were enjoying being in each others arms.

"Are you ok?" She asked him. She could tell how nervous he seemed.

"Yes I am ok and I have been ok since we started dating. I love you more than I have ever loved a woman and you have such a great son that I adore. I love being with you. I love the way you like things to be just right. I love watching you with Liam. I love how excited you get over the little things." He held her hand. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said instantly.

He slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you."

He gently rubbed his cheek. "I love you too."

Liam and their family and friends were so happy to hear about the engagement. They both couldn't wait to be husband and wife. They got married a month later. Then went on a honeymoon. Then a couple weeks after that, it was time for school to start again. Chandler went to get his classroom ready. To his surprise, Monica was there. They had been married for a month now.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She sat in the chair at his desk. "Decorating." She said and pointed to the pictures on his desk.

He smiled when he saw them. One was them on their wedding day. One was a picture of him and Liam and the last one was one of the three of them. He kissed her. "Thank you honey. Shouldn't you be resting though" She took a pregnancy test a couple days ago and it was positive.

It was much sooner then they planned but Chandler couldn't have been happier.

Monica looked down at her lap. "Yeah about that."

Chandler could feel his heart racing. "Oh no Monica what happened?" He asked.

"I went to the Dr this morning and it was just a false positive." She said sadly.

He pulled her into his arms. "Mon, I'm sorry."

She kissed his chest. "It's ok. We can focus on being married now."

He nodded. "You're right." Secretly, he didn't want to wait.


	8. good news

**Thank you for reviewing..**

Monica and Chandler have been married for 5 months now. Chandler never told Monica that he wants to be a dad. He remembered her saying she wanted to enjoy being married so he would just wait a while before saying anything.

Joey walked in one day and saw Chandler looking at a photo album.

"What are you doing?" Joey asked.

"Looking at pictures from when Liam was a baby." Chandler said with out looking up.

"Ok. Where is everyone?" He asked. The apartment seemed quiet.

"Liam is playing in his room and Monica is still asleep." Chandler said.

Joey sat on the couch with him. "Are you ok?" Joey could see the sadness in his eyes as he looked through the pictures.

Chandler closed it and looked at his friend. "I haven't told Monica because we haven't been married for to long but I really want a baby of my own. Liam is a great kid and I want one with her."

Joey smiled. "Just tell her."

Chandler pushed his hair back. "That's the problem, I can't. We had a scare a couple months ago and she said it was a good thing so we could enjoy being married before we had a baby."

Joey patted Chandler's back. "I'm sure she feels differently now. I have an audition to get to but good luck."

When he left, Monica came out of her and Chandler's bedroom. "You want a baby?"

"Truthfully yes." He walked over to her and held her hands. "Nothing has to happen until you're ready though."

She smiled at him. "We can try."

His face lit up. "Really."

She nodded and kissed him. "Yes."

A couple months went by since they had been trying.

"How long did it take before you got pregnant with Liam?" He asked one night while they were in bed.

"It took 4 months." She said.

He nodded and pulled her close to him as they tried again.

It was now 3 months since they started trying. Chandler took Liam to a hockey game.

"Chandler can I ask you something?" Liam asked on the way home as Chandler drove.

"Anything." He said and turned the radio down.

"Can I call you daddy?" Liam asked shyly.

Chandler smiled. "I would love it if you did."

By the time they got home, Liam was asleep in the backseat. He picked him up and carried him inside. Then he put him to bed.

"He wants to call me daddy." Chandler said as he joined Monica on the couch.

"Oh honey that's great." She could tell how happy he was. "This is just a great day for you." She said.

He saw her smiling. "Oh my gosh are you?" He didn't want to finish the sentence in case he was wrong.

She smiled and hugged him. "I went to the Dr and confirmed it this time."

He held her close like he never wanted to let her go. It was the best day of his life. Besides marrying the most beautiful woman in most rooms.


	9. thinking back

**Thank you for reviewing..**

9 months later on June 17th Monica and Chandler's son Conner was born after 19 hours of labor. He was born at 3:36 am. Chandler was so great. He coached Monica and tried to keep her mind off of the pain.

"He is so handsome." Monica said as she nursed their 5 hour old baby.

Chandler smiled and gently stroked the baby's cheek. "He sure is. And you." He kissed her cheek. "Are incredible."

She smiled. "I love you."

He gently kissed her lips. "I love you more babe."

The next day, they were able to go home.

"Can I hold him?" Liam asked.

Chandler gently placed the baby in his crib and covered him up. "When he wakes up."

Liam frowned. "Ok. Was I that small?" Liam asked when they all were all in the living room.

Monica nodded. "Yes. Actually a little smaller. You were tiny."

"Can you tell the story?" Liam asked.

Chandler pulled Monica on his lap. "I have never heard about it."

_**Matt was away on a business trip. He didn't want to leave her with 3 weeks to go but she insisted. She knew first pregnancies were normally late. All her friends offered to stay with her but she actually wanted to be alone.**_

_**One night, she couldn't sleep. She was so uncomfortable. So she got up and got some hot tea. It was 5am. She was drinking her tea when she felt a cramp go across her stomach. Then after a couple seconds it was gone. When it happened again. She thought she should lay down to see if they would go away. She thought it was Braxton hicks. **_

_**She started timing them when they kept coming. She rubbed her stomach. "It's not time for you to come yet Liam. Your daddy isn't here." She groaned when another contraction came. She called Rachel and asked her to take her to the hospital.**_

"_**Rachel you need to call Matt." Monica said.**_

_**Rachel wiped the sweat from Monica's forehead with a towel. "I did on my way to get you."**_

"_**What did he say?" She asked.**_

"_**He'll be here soon. He's taking the first train here." She said. **_

_**Matt was in Boston. It was only 4 hours away.**_

_**By 10 am it was time to push. "I can't. Matt isn't here yet." Monica said out of breath."**_

"_**We can't tell this baby to wait." Dr. Smith said.**_

_**A couple minutes before Liam was born Matt came and Rachel went out in the waiting room.**_

"_**I'm sorry honey." He said and kissed her forehead.**_

_**20 minutes later, Liam was born. He weighed 6lbs 2oz. **_

"Wow, I like that story." He said and ran in his room to play.

Chandler kissed Monica's shoulder. "For the record, I would have never left you."

Monica turned to face him and gave him a kiss. "You didn't. Remember?"

_**Monica had 5 days until Monica was born. Chandler and Monica were sitting on the couch as Chandler talked to the baby.**_

"_**Honey go to work. I'll be fine." She said.**_

_**He shook his head. "Never. I can't risk it."**_

_**Monica smiled. "What about your students."**_

"_**I already told them to get a substitute." He said.**_

Chandler smiled. "It's a good thing I did. You started having contractions an hour later."

Conner started crying so Chandler went to go get him. "I still don't know how I got so lucky." She whispered to herself.


	10. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing.. Here is the last chapter. **

Chandler walked in the kitchen one afternoon after work. It was 6am. "MM something smells great. Why are you cooking such a big dinner honey?" He asked and kissed his wife as he looked at everything on the stove and table. It looked like she was cooking a Thanksgiving day meal.

"Well today Liam is coming over with Sarah." She said. Sarah was his girlfriend of 3 years.

Chandler kissed her before getting a drink. He noticed she looked sad. "Are you ok?"

"I just miss it when the kids were little. Liam is 22, Conner is 17 and then Lizzie is 13." She told him.

He smiled. "Yes but we raised them right and they are all great. What time are Liam and Sarah coming?"

"In about 15 minutes. Chandler?" She said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

She walked over to him and kissed him. Thank you for making me feel better."

He kissed her nose. "Anytime babe."

She kissed him once more before returning to her cooking.

"Ok. I'm going to go see the kids." He said and went upstairs. He knocked on Lizzie's room first. Her real name was Elizabeth. "Your brother and Sarah are coming."

"Ok daddy. Can I ask you something?" She hugged him.

He smiled. He loved that his little girl came to him for advice. "Always."

"There is a trip for cheerleading. I really want to go." She handed him the paper.

He looked it over and saw it was to New Jersey. "I'll have to talk to your mom about this first." He said.

She nodded. "Ok."

He smiled as he left her room. They had always been close. He remembered one night when she wasn't sleeping. She was 5 days old.

_**Monica had been up with Lizzie for an hour. She fed her, held her, changed her, even put her in her baby swing. She also rocked and tried singing to her. Nothing was working. Chandler went out to get more diapers. He figured she would have gotten the baby to sleep by now. He walked into the nursery. **_

"_**Chandler why won't she stop?" She asked.**_

"_**Let me try." He gently took the baby and started rocking her. He looked at Monica. "Honey go get some sleep. I got her." He said. She nodded and went.**_

_**He sat down in the rocking chair with her. As he rocked and sang ' Hush little baby.' Her crying stopped and she yawned.**_

_**He smiled. "That's my girl." After she had fallen asleep he rocked her some more before putting her in her crib and joining his wife.**_

Then Chandler went in Conner's room. "Come on your brother and Liam will be here soon."

Conner looked up from his computer. "Ok dad."

As everyone ate, Liam broke the silence. "Sarah and I have some news." Everyone looked at them.

"Sarah and I are getting married." He said.

Everyone cheered and congratulated them. They all really liked Sarah.

"When is the big day?" Monica asked.

"Well mom I really want to do it on the day that you first went out with dad. He made us so happy and gave me awesome siblings." He said.

Chandler smiled. "The first day we went out was September 14th."

Liam nodded. "Ok then that's the wedding date. In 5 months."

5 months later they had a beautiful wedding.


End file.
